<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweeter Than Honey by supafroot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494738">Sweeter Than Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot'>supafroot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Espionage, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night out in the city, Sonic meets a special someone that makes his night a whole lot more interesting. </p><p>Shadow is on a mission, one he's been working on for weeks. He meets a special someone that makes things... interesting.</p><p>Chapters 1 - 3 are rated Teen. Chapter 4 is explicit, but can be skipped!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Original Character(s), Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to Silvermun for letting me ramble about this in their inbox and for the ideas they contributed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chaos, Sonic loves Casinopolis.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The lights, the action, the constant hustle and bustle, not to mention the endless drinks. He hasn't let himself go and have fun here in ages.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic takes a sip from his drink, glancing around. He and Knuckles are sitting at the bar. They had screwed around the slots and tables earlier, but neither had much luck. Now they're taking it easy, people watching while nursing their buzz.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Someone brushes against Sonic's shoulder. He can't blame them as it's crowded in here.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Excuse me. Sorry,” says a gruff voice. This person has an accent, something European. Though something about their voice sounds familiar, somehow.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“It's no -” Sonic turns to this person and his voice nearly dies in his throat “- problem.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He's met with the face of a black mobian, a hedgehog like him. They're dressed in a slim cut charcoal suit with a brilliant gold and purple tie. It shows of their athletic physique and brilliant eyes. Their features are sharp and speak of a hidden danger. This stranger is handsome, though familiar in a way that Sonic can't place. There's something about them that makes Sonic want to know more.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He sees purple eyes (how rare) widen in suprise. “Sonic?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic raises an eyeridge. “Yes? How do you know me?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The stranger rolls their eyes with a faint smile. “I'd have to be an idiot to not know who the Hero of Mobius is.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh. Right.” Sonic chuckles. “Sometimes I forget about that, if you'd believe it.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The stranger orders two drinks and offers Sonic another barely there smile. “I can see that.” They grab their drinks and begin to walk away, but Sonic has to stop them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Wait!” He grabs their arm and then lets go when he feels them stiffen. “Why don't you stay awhile?” Sonic hears Knuckles snicker to his side. Damn, he forgot Knux was there. “We haven't even formally introduced ourselves. I'm Sonic, and you are...?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic watches as the stranger debates giving up their name. Sonic must have won them over because a second later he hears “Smoke. He/him.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Nice to meet you, Smoke.” Sonic offers his brightest smile. “Now that we know each other's names, why don't we get to know each other a bit more?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Smoke shakes his head. “Sorry, but I'm sort of taken at the moment.” He turns again, looking over his shoulder. “Besides, you seem occupied with your friend there.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I can totally leave,” Knuckles says. Sonic could punch him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Smoke snorts. He opens his mouth to say something else but is stopped by a large brown bear dressed in a black suit.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“The boss wants your company.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Smoke nods. “That's my cue, gentlemen. You have a good evening, now.” He saunters off with the bear trailing behind him. Sonic glances up, to the VIP section Smoke seems to be headed to. What he sees makes his blood run cold.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Staring back at him with a fierce glare is none other than Brisk, the top dog of Casinopolis. His gang, the Sleuth, runs the city, and as of late they've been expanding to the surrounding cities and suburbs. They're vile, but Brisk... he's something else. The blood on his hands is thick, and Sonic hates that no one's been able to pin this guy down.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk is elusive, even though the gang's activities are out in the open. He's so rarely seen, though one would never forget him if they saw him. He's a large, handsome polar bear often dawned in suits more expensive than the average person's monthly salary. Hard to miss. But beyond him being hard to track down, its hard to link crimes back to him. Even if someone could, he's got the best lawyers money can buy and comes out clean every time.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic whips his head back forward. “Yo, Knux. Look who's here. 12 o'clock. Don't be obvious.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Naturally, Knuckles looks directly at Brisk with no tact. “Oh shit! Guess your friend really is taken, huh?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic glances behind him again. He sees Smoke offer Brisk a drink, a flirtatious smile on his face. Brisk smiles as well, pulling the hedgehog close. Smoke giggles before placing a kiss on Brisk's cheek.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic feels sort of pissed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Sorry, buddy.” Knuckes pats Sonic's shoulder. “And here I thought you were finally getting over Shadow.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic bristles. “Don't you dare-” Sonic stops and shudders in shock. <em>Shadow</em>. That's what seemed so familiar!</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Don't you think that guy looks like Shadow?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Knuckles rolls his eyes. “No way. That's your mushy, crush obsessed brain talking.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic frowns. “I swear, Smoke looks like him. Sounds like him too.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“But Shadow doesn't have an accent, or purple eyes,” Knuckles points out.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“He's acting, and contacts are a thing,” Sonic counters.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Then how do you explain the quills? Smoke is completely black, and his quills are straight, like yours. Shadow's are curly, and you know how hard it is to tame them.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Easy, hair dye and an obnoxious amount of hair gel.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Knuckles rolls his eyes. “Whatever, man. I think you're just lovesick.” He downs his drink, smiling at Sonic after. “I know you haven't seen Shadow in a while so you're probably just missing him. So you see him everywhere.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic's frown deepens. While he still thinks he's right, Knuckles does have a point. It has been awhile since he's seen Shadow - three weeks and four days, to be exact. Sonic's heart has been a longing mess for nearly a month. He <em>has</em> been thinking of Shadow nonstop, but this is different. He can feel it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic sneaks a look back at Smoke and sees that the hedgehog is blowing on Brisk's dice. He must truly be Lady luck tonight, as Brisk cheers and slaps Smoke's ass a moment after he throws them. Smoke brings a hand to his mouth, but he doesn't seem upset. If anything, he looks thrilled.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic grits his teeth.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Closing his eyes, he slows his breathing and tries to sense the chaos energy around him. He lets his mind go blank, before letting his own chaos energy flow around the room. Just as Shadow taught him. Burning hot like the sun is the unmistakable heat of Shadow's chaos signature, and when Sonic opens his eyes he sees Smoke.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He was <em>right</em>.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“That <em>is</em> him!” Sonic hisses. When Knuckles sighs Sonic grabs his arm. “I'm serious! Feel for his chaos signature.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>With a roll of his eyes, Knuckles does so. A second later his cocky grin morphs into shock. “Oh shit.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“See! I told you!” Sonic's smug smile is short lived. “Now what the <em>fuck</em> is he doing with Brisk?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Knuckles shrugs. “He's probably on a mission. I know Rouge is on one.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Why didn't he tell me?” Sonic pouts. Lately Shadow has been way more open with him, actually sharing details of his life, missions included. They've become close friends in the last few years. So much so that Sonic's longs for more between them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Knuckles shrugs again. “Maybe it slipped his mind.” Then he grins, pushing Sonic. “Or maybe he knew you'd be jealous.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic scoffs. “Now you're just being ridiculous. I'm not jealous.” Shadow doesn't know how Sonic feels, and he'd like to keep it that way. There's no chance for romance between the two, afterall.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh yeah?” Knuckles rests his chin on his palm. “If you ain't jealous what's your deal?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I'm just... concerned.” Sonic sighs while he tries to convince himself of that. “I'm just worried about my friend being felt up by some creep, is all.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Sure.” Knuckles glances behind him and smothers a laugh. “Since you're so 'concerned' you're probably gonna hate what he's doing now.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic frowns. When he looks around he feels as if he may scream.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He sees 'Smoke' laughing, brilliant white teeth showing while Brisk tells him something. He sees Brisk wrap a hand around around Shadow's waist, tugging the hedgehog closer until he just pulls him onto his lap. Shadow looks surprised, as if impressed by the bear's strength. He sees Shadow squeeze Brisk's arm, likely saying something cheeky.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Its when Brisk leans in to kiss Shadow's neck that Sonic growls. Almost as if he had heard it, Brisk looks up, locking eyes with Sonic. He smirks, as if to say 'this is mine', and Sonic's never been more ready to start a fight.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“That <em>asshole</em>,” Sonic growls.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow smiles shyly before rolling his head to the side, giving Brisk better access. Brisk's hands roam Shadow's body, playing with it as if they aren't in the middle of a crowded casino. Sonic wants to snatch Shadow away.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After some time Shadow pushes Brisk away gently. He says something with a smile and a wink, causing Brisk, of all people, to <em>blush</em>. A moment later Shadow hops off Brisk's lap and heads to the restroom. Without missing a beat, Sonic follows him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Running at a speed fast enough that the bouncer doesn't see him, Sonic runs into the VIP restroom. Inside he sees Shadow adjusting his tie, before applying chapstick to his lips. Shadow heads toward a stall before he stops, noticing Sonic staring at him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He looks Sonic up and down before turning away in silence. Sonic is having none of that.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What the fuck are you doing here, <em>Shadow</em>?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow stops, turning slowly. Sonic doesn't expect the annoyance he sees on Shadow's face.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“How did you know?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Doesn't matter.” Sonic clenches his fists. “What are you doing?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What the fuck are <em>you</em> doing, hedgehog?” Shadow looks under the stalls, sighing in relief when he sees that the two of them are alone. “I'm on a mission. Beat it.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic crosses his arms with a frown. “You seem to be enjoying your 'mission' if you ask me.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow rolls his eyes. “It's a good thing I'm not asking, now isn't it?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow looks at his watch before clicking his tongue. “I guess this will have to do,” he mumbles under his breath. He walks towards the door, but Sonic steps in front of him, blocking his way out.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Why didn't you tell me you had a mission? Rouge told Knuckles, why didn't you tell me?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow frowns. “It's none of your business.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh don't give me that shit.” Sonic feels his temper flare but he can't help it. Not after watching the love of his life in the arms of another man. “You should have told me.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I couldn't.” Shadow says quietly. It makes Sonic pause.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I said I couldn't.” Shadow looks away, and when he turns back to Sonic he looks conflicted. “You shouldn't be here.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're moments away from having Brisk's tongue down your throat.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow sighs, looking down. “That's the plan, actually.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic steps back in shock. “Excuse me?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow looks at him, expression blank and eyes dead. “Do you know what a honeypot is?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic doesn't, at least he doesn't think so. It does sounds familiar, though. He thinks on it, biting his lip. A second later he realizes with horror that he <em>does</em> know, as he heard that phrase being used in spy movie he had watched with Shadow weeks ago.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“No way.” Sonic steps forward, all rage. “You're supposed to <em>sleep</em> with him? Isn't there another way?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow shakes his head calmly. “This is the only way for us to get information without him knowing. GUN has tried just about everything else. I've been working on him for weeks.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic shakes his head in disbelief. That explains why he hasn't seen Shadow lately. He's been too busy dating a mob boss for a fucked up job.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You've never had missions like this before.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“There's a first time for everything.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Why couldn't Rouge do it?” Sonic asks desperately. “I know she has in the past.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow shakes his head. “She and Knuckles are exclusive now. I couldn't ask her to do that.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“So why you? Why not some other person?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I'm Brisk's type. He leans towards women but he occasionally enjoys the company of a man. And when he does they tend to fit my description. Besides,” Shadow sounds... sad, “It's not like I'm in a committed relationship.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic grits his teeth. With a body like that Shadow can be anyone's type. Its no wonder that he was chosen for this mission. But it isn't fair. Shadow isn't his, he knows this, but goddamn it he <em>is</em>. Shadow belongs with him, he just doesn't know it yet.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic's done giving up on them. Fear be damned.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“This isn't right. They can't ask you to have sex with someone just for information.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“See?” Shadow frowns and clenches his fists. “This is one of the reasons I didn't tell you. Your morals get in the way of my business.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Its not my morals, its-” Sonic raises an eyeridge, his anger stopping for a moment. “What are the other reasons?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You said that was one reason. What are the other reasons?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic has caught Shadow off guard, because the agent looks surprised, then conflicted once more. “None of your business.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Don't do that. Don't push me away.” Sonic steps closer to Shadow, standing in his space. Something shifts in the air, and Sonic wants to find out what. Shadow looks away, huffing air through his nose.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I suppose I didn't want you to look down on me.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic guesses that's fair, but he thinks way too highly of Shadow for that. “I would never,” he mumbles. “You're too amazing.” Shadow looks at him, confused.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“So what else stopped you from saying anything?” Sonic leans in even closer, his muzzle just stopping short of brushing against Shadow's. There's something electric in the air that pulls him in. Sonic's heart beats a mile a minute when he sees Shadow's eyes darken and go half lidded.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>There's two seconds of this heat between them before Sonic dives in. He kisses Shadow like it's the last time he ever will - it just might be.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Or maybe not, because Shadow is kissing him back. Sonic grabs Shadow's hips and pulls him close, hands drifting down and grabbing that pert ass. He pulls away, only to breathe.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Immediately Shadow drags him to the largest stall faster than he can blink. Shadow slams the stall door shut and pushes Sonic against it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic is met with a kiss that's absolutely bruising.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He kisses back the best he can, but Shadow dominates him. Shadow explores Sonic's mouth in the most delicious way, grabbing at Sonic as he sees fit. Sonic sees stars and moans against him, grabbing Shadow's tie and pulling him closer. Shadow nips at Sonic's lips in approval. He moves to Sonic's neck, sucking at it between words.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I didn't tell you because I want <em>you</em>.” Shadow bites at Sonic's collar bone, suckling the flesh there. “All night I've been thinking of <em>you</em>, asshole.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic shudders, grabbing at Shadow's quills. Shadow's words take a moment for Sonic to process, but when he does he can't help but smile.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“So the laughs, the kisses, the touches... those were all for me?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow smiles against Sonic's neck and he groans at the feel of it. “You could say that.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic pulls Shadow in for another kiss, clinging to him desperately. Sonic tries to show what he hasn't been able to say in words yet. He pulls away, face red from more than the exertion.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You're mine,” Sonic growls. “<em>Mine</em>.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic watches as Shadow bites his lip, before kissing him hotly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Yours,” Shadow whispers against fawn lips. “All yours.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic decides to show Shadow exactly what it means to be his.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He switches their positions, watching as Shadow's face twists in confusion. A second later he drops to his knees and Shadow groans in understanding. His hands come to Sonic's head quills, grabbing at them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic makes slow work of undoing Shadow's belt, never breaking eye contact. He wants Shadow's taste on his tongue. He wants Shadow moaning his name. He wants Shadow to fuck his mouth. And then Sonic wants to make Shadow scream.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A jingle of the bathroom's door handle breaks the spell.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Fuck!” Shadow hisses. He pushes Sonic away and buttons up his pants. Speaking quickly and urgently, Shadow says “Don't come out until I've been gone five minutes, and don't let anyone see you.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow leans down and pecks at Sonic's lips, eyes full of promise when he says, “We'll continue this later.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>From there Shadow rushes out of the stall, making himself presentable as quickly as he can. The same large bear from before walks in, concerned.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“The boss wanted to make sure you were ok. Is everything alright?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow nods. “Yes, I'm fine. Just... getting ready.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow follows the brown bear out, but not before glancing back at the stall Sonic is in and winking.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic waits five minutes and leaves, body buzzing from the experience. He kissed Shadow. And Shadow had kissed him <em>back</em>. Shadow said he wanted him. <em>Him</em>. When he sits down next to Knuckles, it's with a wide grin that he can't fight.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Where were you?” Knuckles asks. “You look happy, did you get a quickie in the bathroom?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic pushes his shoulder, laughing. “No you idiot. Well, almost.” Sonic laughs again when he sees how Knuckles' eyes widen. “I'll explain later.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You better.” Knuckles downs his next drink and nudges Sonic's side. “Look at that.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic turns around and sees Shadow perched on Brisk's lap. For the first time tonight Shadow looks uncomfortable, smile forced and not quite reaching his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic shouldn't, but his grin doesn't leave his face. He hopes that Shadow smells like him. Maybe it'll make Brisk back off.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He watches as Brisk leans for a kiss, only for Shadow to expertly avoid it by getting a sip of his drink. He watches as Shadow whispers something to Brisk and gets up. Brisk is frowning, but lets Shadow go.</p>
  <p>But then Brisk grabs Shadow's hand and pulls him in for a rough kiss.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As soon as he pulls away, Brisk says something and turns to Sonic with a sneer. That <em>motherfucker</em>.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic gets up and stomps up the VIP steps, miraculously not being stopped by security. Sometimes being a celebrity has it's perks. He steps right up to Brisk's crew, chin up and itching for a fight.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Why don't you leave Smoke alone?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk raises an eyeridge, letting go of Shadow. He raises his hand, stopping his goons from stepping forward. “Excuse me? I think you're lost, kid.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Nah, I'm exactly where I need to be.” Sonic looks to Shadow and sees that he's <em>pissed</em>. If Sonic weren't so angry himself, Shadow's glare would make him wilt.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Get. Lost.” Shadow growls.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow places his hand on Brisk's chest, pacifying him. The sight only makes Sonic's blood boil hotter. Why the fuck is Shadow keeping the peace when Brisk just pulled a move on him? And why does Brisk keep looking at <em>his</em> man like that?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Not a chance. I'm not leaving without you.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow shakes his head, glaring at Sonic once more before turning and stepping in front of Brisk. “I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him. Just don't hurt him, please.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic taps his foot. Shadow asking someone to not hurt him? That's a first. He must really see this guy as a threat. But no matter, Sonic will kick his ass just the same. Maybe he'll even impress Shadow in the process.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk looks down at Shadow, frowning. “This rat better leave or I'll make him. And I don't think you'd like that, dollface.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>Dollface</em>? Did this guy just call <em>his</em> Shadow 'dollface'? Oh <em>hell</em> no.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Just try to make me leave, I dare you!” Sonic steps forward, confidence in his step. “You may have had your fun but he's <em>mine</em>, asshole.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk steps forward with a growl and pushes Shadow to the side. Shadow stumbles, before the large brown bear from before catches him. Said bear holds Shadow back. Shadow looks at Sonic with a mixture of concern and irritation.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Watch your mouth, rat.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I'm a hedgehog, dummy.” Sonic's smile is smug. He's gotten under Brisk's skin and honestly? He loves it, almost as much as he loves telling the bear that Shadow belongs with <em>him</em>. “Now let Smoke go and there won't be any problems.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk chuckles, shaking his head. “You're the only problem here. I'll only tell you this one more time. Like my darling here said - Get. Lost.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk turns to Shadow, face going soft in a way that only mangages to make Sonic even angrier. “I won't kill him, I'll just teach him a lesson.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow scoffs, eyes rolling. “How noble of you.” He shrugs out of the bear's hold and steps in Brisk's way again. “Just let him go. I'll stay with you, I promise.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk's eyes widen a bit, his mouth opening to say something that Sonic doesn't let him say. He barrels towards them, pushing Shadow to the side with a silent apology. Shadow? Staying here? Not a chance.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic leaps up and swings, but his punch to the face does nothing - he may have well just punched a wall. Brisk looks down on him with disinterest, before bringing his fist back and punching Sonic square in the jaw. The blow knocks Sonic back, making him see stars. His ears ring and his vision swims. Even so, he's still standing. He smiles, smug even as he spits out blood.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Is that the best you got?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk smiles then, sharp and ugly and confident. “No.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The second punch is an uppercut, and Sonic feels his jaw snap before the world fades to black.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>God, Shadow hates Casinopolis. The lights, the action, and the constant hustle is too much for him. It leaves him tired and cranky, overstimulated and angry. Though he guesses its fair that Brisk brought him to his playground for their third date.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk. The polar bear has been one hell of a target. GUN has been tailing him for years, trying to stop his reign in the city. On one hand they want the violence done by his hand to stop. On the other, they want to take what's his - his network, friends, and power. Shadow's just in this for the former.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>For the last three weeks Shadow has been 'Smoke' - a European artist visiting the country for inspiration from its local flora. He was supposed to bump into Brisk at the coffee shop, seduce him and get out. Just a quick fuck and move on, just enough time to get information from Brisk's house and leave.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>But Brisk had other plans.No, Brisk saw 'Smoke' and looked at him with awe.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He just had to go and ask 'Smoke' out on a proper date, with a level of humble respect that shook Shadow to his core. He had to take Shadow out to dinner, wining and dining him before taking Shadow 'home', leaving him with a goodnight kiss and a hopeful request for a second date.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Naturally, GUN took their chance.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Now Shadow was sent to date Brisk until the bear slept with him, then he could disappear. He could say the sex was all he was after, or whatever. Shadow didn't pay attention to half the briefing, to be honest.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Of course, Shadow has a feeling GUN will make him stick around for longer. Being the boytoy of the mob boss of Casinopolis is too good of an opportunity to pass up. He'd be a mole, just what they need. But Shadow doesn't want that. He has someone else in his life that he'd rather roll in the sheets with.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He is brought back to the present by none other than Brisk. The polar bear grabs his hand, squeezing gently. Shadow gets what he's trying to say.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“I'm fine, I was just thinking.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“About?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“About you. Us.” It's not a lie. Shadow has found that being honest is sometimes the best deception.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk smiles before pressing a kiss to the back of Shadow's hand. The fact that someone known to be so violent can also be so tender with him had thrown Shadow for a loop at first.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Their waitress comes by to give them their drinks. She's forgotten Shadow's and messed up Brisk's, though the rest of the crew receives theirs just fine. The polar bear frowns, but before he can say anything Shadow offers to head down to the bar and get them drinks personally.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“You don't have to do that, dollface. We can just send her back.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“It's ok, I don't mind. It'll let me stretch out my legs a bit. Besides,” Shadow smiles sly, “you love to watch me leave, don't you?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk shakes his head with a smile. “So be it, my little dove. River,” Brisk motions to his righthand man and partner in crime, a large grizzly bear, “go with Smoke while he gets us a drink.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>River nods and motions for Shadow to go ahead. Shadow heads to the bar, heading down the stairs and through the crowd of casino goers. He's grateful that River hangs back, giving him space.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow brushes against someone when he gets to the bar. It's too damn crowded. “Excuse me. Sorry,” he says.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“It's no -” the person turns to Shadow and he feels like he's going to have a heart attack “- problem.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He's met the sight of the one person he so desperately wants. “Sonic?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic raises an eyeridge. “Yes? How do you know me?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow recovers quickly. With a smile he says, “I'd have to be an idiot to not know who the Hero of Mobius is.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh. Right.” Sonic chuckles. “Sometimes I forget about that, if you'd believe it.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow orders two drinks - a whiskey on the rocks for Brisk and a rum and coke for himself - before turning back to Sonic. “I can see that.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow looks over Sonic quickly. The hero is dressed in a fitted red sports coat and a crisp white button up, with the top buttons undone. He looks good in clothes, so much so that it has Shadow yearning even more. With a sigh to himself, Shadow grabs their drinks and begins to walk away, but of course Sonic has to stop him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Wait!” He grabs Shadow's arm. Shadow stiffens, and Sonic lets go. “Why don't you stay awhile?” Shadow hears Knuckles snicker. He almost didn't notice the enchida. Sonic glances to his side with thinly veiled irritation. When he looks back at Shadow it's with a smile. “We haven't even formally introduced ourselves. I'm Sonic, and you are...?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow debates telling him anything. He could easily walk away right now if he wanted to. But something about Sonic's interest gets to him. Even if it's not truly directed at <em>him</em>, Shadow likes it. “Smoke. He/him.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Nice to meet you, Smoke.” Sonic's boyish grin lights up the room. “Now that we know each other's names, why don't we get to know each other a bit more?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow shakes his head. “Sorry, but I'm sort of taken at the moment.” If only Sonic knew. He turns again, looking over his shoulder. “Besides, you seem occupied with your friend there.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“I can totally leave,” Knuckles says. Sonic glares at his friend and Shadow snorts. Sonic isn't nearly as smooth as he usually is tonight.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow opens his mouth to say something else but is stopped by a River. “The boss wants your company.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Ah. He must have taken too long down here. Shadow nods. He looks at his two friends and says his goodbyes. “That's my cue, gentlemen. You have a good evening, now.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He's slowly heading back up to the VIP section when he hears Rouge.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Holy shit, was that Sonic?” Rouge buzzes in his ear communicater. “What the fuck is he doing here? And Knucky too...”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow wishes he could answer her, but for now all he can shrug, hoping she'll see from where she's hidden. She's here as his backup, should he need it. Omega is outside in a getaway car, just in case.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>When Shadow gets to the top of the stairs he catches Brisk glaring at someone down below. Whoever that poor soul is, they better hope Brisk is in a merciful mood tonight.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Here you go, sir.” Shadow offers Brisk his drink. Brisk smiles and pulls him close. Shados imagines it's Sonic treating him like something precious. Shadow laughs and kisses his cheek. In moments such as these, it's easy to be with Brisk.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>From there, Brisk's focus is mainly on the drinks he downs like water and the tables. Shadow doesn't mind. His mind keeps drifting back to Sonic. As inconspicuously as he can, Shadow glances down to where Sonic sits. The hedgehog seemed to really like Smoke. It makes Shadow a tad jealous, to be honest.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Be a dear and give me some luck, darling.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow nods and blows on Brisk's dice. Maybe he is lucky, because Brisk whoops in excitement and slaps his ass. Shadow covers his mouth with his hand in shock. This is the most forward Brisk has been since they started 'dating'. Maybe it's the alcohol, but such behavior is almost out of character. No matter. Shadow can work with this. If anything, it makes the sex he's set to have easier.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow wonders if Sonic would touch him like this, or how Brisk normally does. Gentle, as if he's something delicate? Tenderly, as if there is nothing more precious in the world?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“You seem distracted tonight,” Brisk observes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shit. “I'm sorry, I just... have a lot on my mind.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“It's no problem.” Brisk reaches out to him, touching Shadow's cheek. “Is there anything I can do to help?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Yes, actually. You could distract me.” Shadow wants to stop thinking.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“I can do that.” Brisk smiles. “Just give me the word and I'll have River break dance for ya.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>River grunts in disapproval and Shadow bursts out in laughter. The mental image of that is too much for him. Soon Brisk wraps an arm around his waist, tugging him close before pulling Shadow onto his lap. Shadow's eyes widen in surprise. Sometimes he forgets just how strong Brisk is.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He squeezes Brisk's arm, feeling the hard, toned muscle there. “You just love to toss me around, don't you?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk shakes his head. “I wouldn't dream of treating you so recklessly.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Well, you could.” Shadow looks into Brisk's blue eyes and smirks. “I'm not as delicate as you think.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>With a low growl Brisk leans in and presses a kiss to Shadow's neck. The motion catches Shadow by surprise. Brisk is definitely feeling the alcohol and Shadow isn't sure what to do.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Maybe he should just give into it. Feel, not think. He moves his head to give Brisk better access, and tries not to imagine that it's Sonic pressing feather light kisses to his neck. He tries not to imagine that it's Sonic's hands roaming his body, rubbing and squeezing as they see fit.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He fails miserably.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>After a few more moments of getting lost in his fantasy, Shadow pushes Brisk away gently. He's horny and ready to go. “Why don't I head to the bathroom and get ready? So you can take me as soon as we get home?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk blushes with a nod, and Shadow feels pride in making someone so powerful a flustered mess. He hops off Brisk's lap and heads to the bathroom.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“That was kind of hot, Shadow,” Rouge purrs into his ear. “You've got him wrapped around your finger.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow gives a subtle middle finger. He knows she sees it when she chuckles. “Well I'll put you on mute until you come out. Give you some privacy or whatever.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He knows she's teasing, but Shadow appreciates it. He'd rather keep <em>some</em> things to himself.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Once inside the bathroom, he looks in the mirror. Shadow looks at himself and feels uncomfortable. He looks so unlike himself. Purple eyes, all black with straight quills, save for one curled. He's nothing like himself inside either.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He feels guilty and dirty and lost. He doesn't want to sleep with Brisk, but at the same time he thinks he won't mind it. The bear has been a nice replacement for the one Shadow actually loves. Not to mention he's easy on the eyes, especially tonight. Brisk looks rather striking in his dark purple suit, with a black tie. Shadow almost feels guilty for deceiving him so, as the bear has treated him with nothing with respect since they met.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It's just one big mess. But if doing this means he can end Brisk's reign of terror than Shadow will do what he must. He adjusts his quills before applying chapstick. He heads to the largest stall, ready to prepare himself. He's got a small vial of lube in his quills and made a rather bold promise earlier. Better get on with it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He glances to his side and sees none other than Sonic. He looks the hedgehog up and down. He has no clue why he's here, but it doesn't matter. He has a mission to complete.  He turns on his heel, but is stopped when Sonic speaks.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“What the fuck are you doing here, <em>Shadow</em>?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow stops, turning slowly. What the <em>fuck</em>. “How did you know?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Doesn't matter.” Sonic clenches his fists. Shadow wonders what has Sonic so upset. “What are you doing?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“What the fuck are <em>you</em> doing, hedgehog?” Shadow looks under the stalls, sighing in relief when he sees that the two of them are alone. Thank God, the last thing he needs is to have his cover blown by some random person taking a shit. “I'm on a mission. Beat it.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic crosses his arms with a frown. “You seem to be enjoying your 'mission' if you ask me.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow rolls his eyes. “It's a good thing I'm not asking, now isn't it?” Wait - what is Sonic even talking about? Has Sonic been watching him?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow looks at his watch before clicking his tongue. “I guess this will have to do,” he mumbles. He'll just have to prepare himself later. Brisk probably won't mind doing it anyways. He walks towards the door, but Sonic steps in front of him, blocking his way out.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Why didn't you tell me you had a mission? Rouge told Knuckles, why didn't you tell me?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow frowns. Rouge and her big mouth. “It's none of your business.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh don't give me that shit.” Sonic practically snarls and Shadow raises an eyeridge in surprise. “You should have told me.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“I couldn't.” Shadow says quietly. It's out before he can stop it, and softer than he intended. <em>Fuck</em>.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“What?” Sonic looks confused, his rage sated for now.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“I said I couldn't.” Shadow looks away for a moment, annoyed by the whole situation. “You shouldn't be here.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're moments away from having Brisk's tongue down your throat.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow sighs, looking down. “That's the plan, actually.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic recoils in shock. “Excuse me?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow looks at Sonic, schooling his features to something nonchalant. “Do you know what a honeypot is?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic doesn't answer immediately. Shadow watches as Sonic's face goes from confusion to realization to heated anger.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“No way.” Sonic steps forward, aggressive. “You're supposed to <em>sleep</em> with him? Isn't there another way?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow shakes his head. “This is the only way for us to get information without him knowing. GUN has tried just about everything else. I've been working on him for weeks.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic shakes his head in disbelief. Shadow cringes. It doesn't feel good to have Sonic judge him so.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“You've never had missions like this before.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“There's a first time for everything.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Why couldn't Rouge do it?” Sonic asks desperately. Shadow is surprised by his tone. Why does he care so much? “I know she has in the past.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow shakes his head. “She and Knuckles are exclusive now. I couldn't ask her to do that.” Rouge was actually the first choice for the job. But when Shadow saw he defeated expression at the briefing he stepped up and took her place. Brisk likes men as well, anyway.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“So why you? Why not some other person?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“I'm Brisk's type. He leans towards women but he occasionally enjoys the company of a man. And when he does they tend to fit my description. Besides,” Shadow hates to say it, as he desperately wants Sonic to be his, “It's not like I'm in a committed relationship.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow watches Sonic set his jaw, fists practically shaking with rage.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“This isn't right. They can't ask you to have sex with someone just for information.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“See?” Shadow frowns and clenches his fists. “This is one of the reasons I didn't tell you. Your morals get in the way of my business.” Sonic always thinks he knows best; he's never willing to do a little bad for a lot of good.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Its not my morals, its-” Sonic raises an eyeridge, pausing. “What are the other reasons?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“You said that was one reason. What are the other reasons?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow is caught off guard. Did he really slip up so badly? Shit. “None of your business.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Don't do that. Don't push me away.” Sonic steps closer to Shadow, standing in his space. Shadow looks away, huffing air through his nose. He doesn't like where this is headed. Or at least he thinks that at first. Something just feels... different. He decides he can tell Sonic the truth. Half of it, anyway.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“I suppose I didn't want you to look down on me.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“I would never,” Sonic mumbles. “You're too amazing.” Shadow looks at him with confusion. Sonic's tone has changed from anger to intrigue, and Shadow isn't sure how to handle the shift.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“So what else stopped you from saying anything?” Sonic leans in even closer, his muzzle extremely close. Shadow looks him in the eye and gives in. Whatever is in the air between them is electric.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Before Shadow can decide what to do next, Sonic kisses him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The kiss is desperate, hungry and rough. Shadow matches that hunger the best he can, holding back a groan when Sonic grabs him by the hips and pulls him close. Those hands then move to his ass and Shadow shudders. Sonic pulls away, breathing heavy. Shadow takes in emerald eyes blown wide with desire, fawn lips swollen and pink.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow pulls Sonic to the largest stall lightning fast. Shadow slams the stall door shut and pushes Sonic against it before he kisses Sonic savagely.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow can feel Sonic trying to gain control, but he doesn't let up. He invades Sonic's mouth with his tongue, reveling the taste. Sonic groans and pulls Shadow closer by his tie. Shadow nips at Sonic's lips in approval. He moves to Sonic's neck, leaving marks under cobalt fur.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“I didn't tell you because I want <em>you</em>.” Shadow nips Sonic's collar bone, suckling the flesh there. “All night I've been thinking of <em>you</em>, asshole.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic shudders, grabbing at Shadow's quills. “So the laughs, the kisses, the touches... those were all for me?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic's tone is happy with him for the first time tonight and it makes Shadow smile. “You could say that.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic pulls Shadow in for another kiss, clinging to him tightly. Sonic's kisses are desperate, just as much as Shadow feels. He moves his lips against Shadow's as to say he's wanted this for ages. Shadow feels the same. When he pulls away, Sonic's face is possessive, smiling wickedly.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“You're mine,” Sonic growls. “<em>Mine</em>.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow bites his lip before leaning in and capturing Sonic in yet another kiss. Sonic's sudden possessiveness is hot, and makes warmth spread to Shadow's belly.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Yours,” Shadow whispers against fawn lips. “All yours.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic must like that a lot, because he grabs Shadow roughly and switches their positions. Shadow is confused, but the change isn't unwelcome. A second later Sonic drops to his knees and Shadow groans in understanding. His hands come to Sonic's head quills, grabbing at them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic makes slow work of undoing Shadow's belt, never breaking eye contact. Shadow pants as he anticipates what's next. He can't wait to be in Sonic’s mouth, to have those plush lips wrapped around his dick. He wonders if Sonic would let him fuck that tight ass right here in this stall. Or shit, the other way around sounds nice, too.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A jingle of the bathroom's door handle brings Shadow back to reality.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Fuck!” Shadow hisses. He pushes Sonic away and buttons up his pants, scrambling. Quickly he tries to take back control of the situation. “Don't come out until I've been gone five minutes, and don't let anyone see you.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow leans down and pecks at Sonic's lips, voice gruff as he promises, “We'll continue this later.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow rushes out of the stall, making himself presentable as quickly as he can. Having super sonic speed comes in handy. A second later River walks in, face concerned.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“The boss wanted to make sure you were ok. Is everything alright?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow nods. “Yes, I'm fine. Just... getting ready.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow follows the brown bear out, but not before glancing back at the stall Sonic is in and winking. He knows Sonic is watching.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“You ok, hon? You took an awfully long time in there,” Rouge's voice is heavy with concern. Shadow gives a thumbs up, trying to tell her that he's fine though really, he's not. She gets the message. “Well, if you say so.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He walks back to Brisk and gets pulled into the bear's lap. “You had me worried there for a second, dollface.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“I'm sorry.” Shadow thinks back to the bathroom and fans himself. “I was just taking my time.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“I'm sure we'll both enjoy the fruits of your labor in due time.” Brisk's voice is full of promise and Shadow swallows. Right. <em>That</em>.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>What the fuck is he going to do now? Before it was doable - pretending Brisk was Sonic got him through the dates, it would get him through the sex. But now? Now that he knows that Sonic feels the same?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic couldn't have picked a worse time to make a move.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk leans in for a kiss and Shadow avoids it, taking a sip from his drink.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow decides that he'll have to get the information another way. GUN will be unhappy with him for bailing, but he doesn't care. He can't do this anymore.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“I think I ate something bad, my stomach doesn't feel well. Would it be alright if I head home?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It's a weak excuse, Shadow knows, but it's better than just running out and disappearing.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“What the fuck are you doing?” Rouge hisses. “This isn't part of the plan!”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow knows she'll understand when he explains himself, so he tries not to get too irritated.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk frowns, but nods.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>But as soon as Shadow hops off Brisk's lap, Brisk grabs his hand and pulls him in for a rough kiss. It's nothing like their previous kisses, and speaks to an unspoken possessiveness. When Brisk pulls away, he speaks in a low voice.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Out of all people, why did you choose him?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow's ears flick in surprise. What is Brisk talking about? When Brisk turns with a sneer, Shadow follows his gaze and balks. It's Sonic.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>What does Brisk <em>know</em>?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic meets Brisk's gaze and rises to the unspoken challenge. With a fierce glare, Sonic gets up and stomps up the VIP steps, somehow not being stopped by security. He steps right up to Brisk's crew, chin up and bold. This <em>idiot</em>.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Why don't you leave Smoke alone?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk raises an eyeridge, letting go of Shadow. He raises his hand, stopping his crew from stepping forward and handling Sonic themselves. “Excuse me? I think you're lost, kid.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Nah, I'm exactly where I need to be.” Sonic looks at Shadow, almost as if looking for support.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow just glares at him and growls, “Get. Lost.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He can't believe the nerve of Sonic. Goddamn it, he had the situation handled! But no, Sonic has to come as if he's some knight in shining armor.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Get out of there, Shadow!” Rouge says frantically. He hears her scrambling, likely on the move. “Get Sonic and <em>move</em>. Omega and I will be waiting.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow nods before he places his hand on Brisk's chest, pacifying him. The bear is tense and ready to pummel Sonic to the ground, Shadow can tell. He hopes Brisk's affection for him is enough to keep his brute strength at bay.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic speaks, bold and clear, “Not a chance. I'm not leaving without you.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow shakes his head, glaring at Sonic once more before turning and stepping in front of Brisk, to shield the hedgehog. “I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him. Just don't hurt him, please.” Shadow pleads.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic doesn't know it, but Brisk is <em>strong</em>. Like, Knuckles level strong. This would <em>not</em> be a fair fight, not with Sonic so oblivious. Shadow doesn't stand a chance either, not with his inhibitors on.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk looks down at Shadow, frowning. “This rat better leave or I'll make him. And I don't think you'd like that, dollface.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic starts at that. “Just try to make me leave, I dare you!” Sonic steps forward, confidence in his step. “You may have had your fun but he's <em>mine</em>, asshole.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk steps forward with a growl and pushes Shadow to the side. Shadow stumbles, before River catches and holds him back. With a grumble Shadow looks at Sonic. This <em>idiot</em>. Why can't he shut up? He's doing nothing to help their situation.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Watch your mouth, rat.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“I'm a hedgehog, dummy.” Sonic's smile is smug and Shadow hates it. Of <em>course</em> Sonic would find pleasure in pissing Brisk off. “Now let Smoke go and there won't be any problems.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk chuckles, shaking his head. “You're the only problem here. I'll only tell you this one more time. Like my darling here said - Get. Lost.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk turns to Shadow, face turning soft. “I won't kill him, I'll just teach him a lesson.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow scoffs, eyes rolling. “How noble of you.” It's only half sarcastic. He knows Brisk is capable of killing easily. He shrugs out of River's hold and steps in Brisk's way again. “Just let him go. I'll stay with you, I promise.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow will be Brisk's if it means keeping Sonic safe. He doesn't know what Brisk knows about his identity, but he's willing to take the risk. He's rather hard to kill, anyway.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk's blue eyes widen, his mouth opening to say something that Sonic doesn't let him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic barrels towards them, pushing Shadow to the side roughly. Shadow grumbles at the treatment. He watches as Sonic leaps up and swings, with his punch having no effect on the bear. Brisk looks down on Sonic with disinterest, before bringing his fist back and punching Sonic square in the jaw. The blow knocks Sonic back, and Shadow cringes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>If he steps in, his cover is blown - if it hasn't been already. What Brisk said earlier has Shadow on edge. He's at a loss of what to do, though he's normally quick thinking. Goddamn it, Sonic.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow watches as Sonic smiles, smug even as he spits out blood. He tries to ignore the wave of arousal he feels at the sight. It's quite inconvenient.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Is that the best you got?” Sonic's confidence is unshakable. And, unfortunately, misguided.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk smiles then, sharp and powerful. “No.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The second punch is an uppercut, and Sonic drops like a bag of bricks. Shadow can hear Knuckles roar from below and run up the stairs. This time security does their jobs and prevents the enchida from assisting his friend.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow runs towards Sonic's crumpled body, bringing the hedgehog's head onto his lap. “Jesus Christ,” Shadow mutters.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“You need to leave <em>now</em>, Shadow.” Rouge is shrill with worry and Shadow knows she's right. Cover be damned.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow gathers Sonic is his arms, lifting him up easily, bridal style. Before he can yell 'chaos control', he feels a heavy hand on his shoulder.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Wait.” It's said quietly, and so calmly that it has Shadow's fur stand on end. He turns slightly and sees Brisk looking at him, expression sad. “Don't leave yet, Shadow.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow's blood runs cold. How did Brisk know? He was so careful! Shadow hears Rouge yelp in his ear and he flinches at it's volume.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Did you think I wouldn't notice?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow stays silent and Brisk shakes his head. “Did you really think I wouldn't notice the people following you everywhere we went?” Brisk steps in front of Shadow, eyeridge raised. “Did you think I wouldn't notice how you looked at me like I was somebody else?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow gulps. He should leave. He knows this. But somehow he's stuck. Part of him morbidly wants to know what Brisk has to say. Part of him needs to know more.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“It was easy to figure who your little bat friend was. From there it was easy to determine who you were. I knew by the end our first date.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Then why did you ask me out on a second?”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Despite it all, you intrigued me. You are the most brilliant star I've ever seen.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic groans and starts to stir, tearing Shadow away from Brisk's gaze. Shadow is grateful for the distraction. In his chest, pride blooms, despite their circumstances. Sonic never stays down for long. Sonic blinks slowly, moving his hand to his head.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Fuck.” He looks to Brisk and hisses, ready to fight even after he got his ass handed to him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk glances at the hedgehog and bares his teeth. “You,” Brisk says pointedly, face all rage, “if I ever see you again, I'll kill you.” Sonic growls, but before he can say anything he's cut off.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“And you,” Brisk turns to Shadow, face changing so quickly to something tender that Shadow blinks in surprise, “despite the obvious deception on who you are, you never <em>lied</em> to me. Though your eyes were for another, you showed me what it means to be loved by you.” Brisk steps forward, placing a gentle kiss to Shadow's cheek.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sonic squirms in Shadow's grip and tries to kick Brisk, but again his attacks do nothing. Brisk pulls away with a huff and a roll of his eyes. Shadow almost laughs at the absurdity of it all.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brisk looks at Shadow with a smile, and it has him more than a little lost in its sincerity and sadness.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“My heart is yours, should you decide to return to it.”</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow gasps. Through all this, Brisk wants him? That's a lot to take in. Brisk has to know that it's impossible to ask Shadow to do so, if the sadness in his eyes is any implication. Shadow cannot leave his life to be in Brisk's. He cannot ignore Brisk's past or his love for Sonic to join the bear.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow cannot be Brisk's.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He looks down at Sonic, only to see that the hedgehog's jaw has dropped. He looks at Brisk with a mixture of anger and shock.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Shadow supposes they better leave while Brisk still feels merciful. The bear nods, knowing what Shadow's decision is before he speaks.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Goodbye, Brisk.” Shadow says softly.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>With a mumble, he and Sonic disappear in a flash of light, to the waiting getaway car outside.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all want more? Let me know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Does someone want to explain what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> just happened?" Rouge asks angrily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The van speeds through the city streets, the destination unknown to Sonic. Rouge sits on the passenger's side as Omega drives. Sonic idly wonders how the bot even fits, but then again they are in a human sized van…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rouge sighs in frustration, drawing him from that thought. She turns her body so she can see the two hedgehogs in the back seat. "By someone I mean you, Sonic. And then you, Shadow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic cringes. She didn't call him a nickname, so he knows she's beyond pissed. Well, she can join the club.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it's pretty obvious," Sonic starts. He looks at Shadow, noticing that the agent is looking out the window. He wears a blank expression, breathing slow. Sonic wonders what he's thinking about. He holds back a growl when he wonders if Brisk is the one on Shadow's mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's obvious?" Rouge growls. "Do you think I'd be asking if it were </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sonic?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without looking away from Shadow, Sonic continues. "Brisk was feeling up Shadow and I wasn't a fan."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's that matter to you?" Rouge asks. "We were on a mission, one that was going pretty well before you decided to butt in!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs then pauses. Speaking slowly, she asks, "How did you even know it was Shadow?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He had a hunch and read my chaos signature to confirm his theory, " Shadow speaks suddenly, smiling softly at Sonic before facing Rouge. "I'm not sure what gave it away, and while I'm pissed too, I have to admit it's rather impressive. Wouldn't you say the same?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rouge frowns, before sighing deep. "We aren't here to compliment the asshole who nearly got himself beat to a pulp and ruined weeks of progress."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow shrugs. He then reaches out and grabs Sonic’s hand, squeezing it softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He squeezes back, a smile lighting up his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So is anybody going to tell me what the fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is about then?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic turns to Rouge and sees her face light up in shock. She glances at their joined hands, eyes wide. Sonic laughs. "Well, you see…" He looks at Shadow again and the hybrid bows his head slightly, a silent nod for Sonic to continue. "We're together now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rouge's jaw drops. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Since when</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow clears his throat. "Since the bathroom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Since the </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Rouge's voice is shrill. "OK, one of you boys better give me a detailed explanation soon, or else I'm going to beat you to death with my wings. Understood?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hedgehogs look at each other, and burst into laughter. Rouge's threat is no joke, but between the delivery and the fact that they really don't want to give her the details… well, it's quite the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You were on mute, remember? So that's why you were unaware. This one snuck into the VIP bathroom to confront me after he found out who I was. After that…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow trails off, not knowing what to say. He shifts awkwardly in his seat, sitting in silence. When it becomes clear that he won't continue Sonic and Rouge look at each other, then him, in shock. That's so unlike Shadow. Sonic also wonders why Rouge was on mute. What could be the reason for that? Before he can ask, Rouge speaks up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well?" Rouge says, her tone no longer biting. "Don't leave a girl hanging!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic grins and puffs up his chest. "I kissed him and the rest is history!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You kissed him?" Rouge asks excitedly. "How was it? And why? You're not telling me everything and I-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's all you need to know, Rouge." Shadow suddenly growls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever." She rolls her eyes. "I'll leave it be for now but I'll get it out of you one way or another." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rouge clears her throat, face turning serious. "As happy as I am for you - and trust me, I am - this doesn't make what happened ok." She looks to Shadow, frowning. "I can't cover for you, this is too much of a mess. You're going to have to explain this to the Commander. And he will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be happy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"THE COMMANDER HAS EXPRESSED HIS DISAPPOINTMENT VERY CLEARLY. HE HAS SENT SEVERAL CALLS AND INSTANT MESSAGES. HIS ATTEMPTS TO REACH US HAVE BEEN UNSUCCESSFUL, WHICH HAS UPSET HIM FURTHER," Omega speaks suddenly, monotone voice casual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rouge narrows her eyes. "And why haven't you told us the Commander was trying to contact us?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Omega's head doesn't turn from the road. "BECAUSE FUCK HIM."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Omega!" Rouge shouts. She slaps his shoulder, before she bursts out into laughter. Shadow snorts, and pretty soon Sonic is laughing as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"While I agree with you, why haven't you checked in with the Commander?" Shadow asks, voice laced with amusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"THIS SEEMED TOO PERSONAL TO SHADOW, IT SEEMED WISE NOT TO INVOLVE HIM WITH IT."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Omega."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bot nods. "BESIDES, I NEVER LIKED THIS MISSION. ELIMINATION OF BRISK IS THE BEST OPTION AND I CANNOT BE CONVINCED OTHERWISE."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow hums in acknowledgement, while Rouge sighs. "We've talked about this, Omega. We can't just kill the guy. It would cause a huge mess!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"WHATEVER MESS IS MADE CAN BE FIXED."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rouge groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. "It's not that simple and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that! I swear, Omega, I'm not having this conversation with you again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite saying that, Rouge sets her jaw and turns her back to the hedgehogs in the backseat, grumbling something about Omega not seeing the big picture. Before long, the two are bickering back and forth about Brisk and how to best deal with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic nervously says, "Hey, guys. We're all friends here, right?" He's ignored and he rubs the back of his neck. Talk about awkward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If it makes you feel better, they've been at each other's throats about the whole thing since we were assigned the mission," Shadow says softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic studies the agent carefully. Despite everything they just went through, Shadow seems relaxed. He seems to not be as angry as he was just moments ago. Sonic wants to know why the shift. And if Brisk had anything to do with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But not here. He needs to talk to Shadow in private, and now. Sonic doesn't want to wait until they've both been chewed out by the GUN higher ups. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With an idea, Sonic's face lights up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Shadow?" Shadow raises an eyeridge and nods. Sonic takes that as a sign to continue. "Can I see your chaos emerald?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow's eyes narrow. "Why?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just trust me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Shadow pulls the red chaos emerald from his quills and places it in Sonic's palm. Sonic whistles, trying to get Rouge's and Omega's attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright you two, this has been fun and all but we gotta jet. Tell the Commander I said hi!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rouge waves him off, before snapping her head back. "What? No!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it's too late. As soon as he is done speaking, Sonic grabs Shadow and mumbles out "Chaos control." They arrive at Sonic's apartment several cities away. In the dark Sonic fumbles for the light, finally finding it and switching it on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic slips the emerald into his quills. "You won't get this back unless you fight me for it. And I don't think either of us wants that right now." He turns to his side and lets go of Shadow's arm, suddenly nervous. The agent looks annoyed, and he crosses his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck, Sonic?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow shakes his head and paces in the foyer. "They're going to get eaten alive if I'm not there. This was my fault, I should be the one taking the heat, not them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to talk." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And that couldn't have waited until after?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. No it couldn't." Sonic says this with confidence, and it makes Shadow stop in his tracks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And why not?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic frowns and scoffs in frustration. "Are you telling me that you would have been fine leaving things as they were for another second?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's fair." Frown deepening, Shadow looks around. "Where are we?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"One of my apartments." Shadow looks at Sonic, eyeridge raised. "I got this one for saving the city. I have a handful of them, actually. All earned the same way. I don't stay at them often though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh. Cool."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic heads to the living room, motioning for Shadow to follow him. He takes a seat on the couch and gestures to the seat across from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So let's talk."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow sits, uncrossing his arms. He sits up, back straight. "You seem like you have something you've been dying to ask. You go first."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why aren't you more…" Sonic gestures vaguely, "angry?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadoe raises an eyeridge. "Somehow the fact that I'm not at your throat has you concerned?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic nods and Shadow snorts. "I'm still a bit high on the thrill of the bathroom. And as dumb as it was, you trying to stand up to Brisk was rather attractive, in a way. And I..." he trails off, seemingly at a loss for words. "It's just hard to stay mad at you, somehow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic grins. His sore muzzle was sort of worth it, then. "That's something I never thought you'd say." Sonic laughs. "You always seem mad at me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow flicks his wrist, dismissive. "Next question."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic bites his lip, wondering where to go next. "Was it alright, what I said? That we're together now?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow shares a rare smile, eyes going soft. "If that is what you wish, so shall it be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic's smile matches Shadow's. "Awesome. How come Rouge didn't seem all that surprised? Like she was surprised we are together, but not that it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting together. If that makes sense?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow leans back, getting more comfortable and legs spreading. Sonic has to fight to keep his eyes from roaming Shadow's body as he does so. It is a fight he loses. If Shadow notices, he says nothing on the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rouge and Omega have known about my feelings for you for quite some time now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" Sonic suddenly feels breathless. "How long?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow doesn't skip a beat. "Years."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic definitely loses his ability to breath for a moment. Years? He thought he was the only one. Years. Brisk cannot say the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How many?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow huffs out a laugh. "Does it really matter?" Sonic nods his head rapidly, drawing a chuckle from Shadow. "Fine. Since we met. Are you happy?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic smiles wide and nods his head again. "You've had feelings for me for that long? Why didn't you make a move before?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow scoffs and rolls his eyes. "On what grounds? How was I to know your feelings for me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic guesses that's fair. When he realized his feelings for what they were a few years ago he buried them deep. But that doesn't explain everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're the Ultimate Lifeform, surely you had a feeling? You normally read me like an open book."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow blinks slow before he leans forward, elbows coming to his knees. Speaking slowly, quietly, Shadow says, "I had assumed that you may have feelings, yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow sighs, looking down at his hands. "I also assumed you had your reservations. The presence of romantic feelings does not mean that a relationship is actually desired, afterall."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Reservations?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I feared that you didn't want me, not in that way. I feared that you were regretful that feelings had formed for me, of all people." Shadow finally looks up, eyes sorrowful. "I never thought I had a chance to be anything more than a friend. So, I never tried."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You self sabotaged." Sonic whispers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow frowns, before clearing his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't mean to call you out or anything," Sonic says hastily, "it's just that, I'm the same."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow looks confused, so Sonic explains further. "When I realized I had feelings for you I ran away from them. I tried everything to get you off my mind, and nothing worked. Things only got worse the closer we got and… I don't know. I convinced myself that you would never want anything more than friendship. So, I never tried either."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow grimaces. "I suppose you are right. We tried to squash our feelings, and for what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic shrugs. It's silent for a few moments while they reflect. Before long Sonic's mind wanders back to the casino and he feels the familiar flames of anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So about Brisk…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow looks up from where he had been staring at his hands. "What do you want to know?" he asks carefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What were your plans for the night?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic knows what the answer is. He was already told, partially. He knows he'll be pissed when he hears it out loud. But he can't help it. He needs to know everything about what Shadow was about to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow sighs, before messing with an inhibitor ring. "Must you make me say it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic nods and Shadow quietly groans. "My mission was to seduce him. I was going to have sex with him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow reaches into his quills, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a few condoms, making his point even more clear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow clears his throat, looking everywhere but Sonic's face. "Since we're being honest with each other, you actually caught me in the midst of getting ready. Earlier." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic's jaw drops. No. No way. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" he squeaks out. Realization hits him like a punch. "Is that why Rouge was on mute?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow nods, still not meeting Sonic's eyes. "I was told to have sex with Brisk, then search his home for vital information while he slept. It was only logical that I get a head start."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you were going to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? In </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Sonic asks in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow glances at Sonic from the side. "I was seducing him. And again, a head start wouldn't have hurt."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic feels his anger swell up again. If he were on the receiving end he would have thought such a gesture was hot too. But Brisk got to have that? Brisk got to be teased and seduced by this handsome creature before him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unfair</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was just going to be sex, Sonic," Shadow sighs out. "Nothing personal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing personal? Come on, Shadow! That's incredibly intimate!" Sonic protests. Sonic hates the thought that Brisk almost had Shadow, that the love of his life was going to lay with another man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow frowns. "Sex doesn't mean the same thing for everyone. And are you seriously telling me that you've never had sex with no strings attached?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic gasps. He's had a few one night stands, a few flings with friends, sure. Never anything serious, just enough to take the edge off and have fun. Especially when his desire for Shadow grew to be too much to bear. But how would Shadow know that? Sonic has always been careful and private when it comes to that sort of thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...And what do you know of that?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow crosses his arms. "Let's just say that word gets around in your little friend group. Plus Rouge, Omega, and I have been saving your ass from the media storm for years now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic pales. "Oh." Maybe he could have been more careful. And less trusting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Oh." Shadow sighs. "So what else do you want to know?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic bites his lip. "Would you do it?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Return his heart to him." Sonic asks quietly. It's been weighing on him heavily since they left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Shadow replies instantly. Sonic sighs in relief. But maybe it's him self sabotaging again, because he just has to dig more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't hate him though, did you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow raises a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I saw the way you looked at him when we left. You were sad." That's not all. Sonic saw the conflict on Shadow's face when Brisk confessed his love. He felt the agent's heart beat faster. Sonic knows there's more to Shadow's relationship with Brisk than just the mission. And it kills him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow looks conflicted. "Brisk surprised me. He treated me with care and respect, the type that I don't get too often. He treated me as an equal, without fear or resentment." Shadow looks away, and Sonic can't stand it. "He treated me with love."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't love him, but you could have," Sonic spits out. He doesn't mean to be rude or cruel, but the realization hits him hard. It just makes his heart burn more when Shadow nods. The agent turns towards him, eyes sorrowful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know it doesn't help, but it's as I said before. I was imagining it was you. The whole time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It actually does make Sonic feel a little better. But still. The fact the Brisk even had a chance fills him with bitter jealousy. "I'm guessing somewhere along the way you started seeing him, too?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose so." Shadow closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I suppose that I thought that if I couldn't have you that I could have that. A substitute, if you will."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But this is Brisk we're talking about!" Sonic shouts. "The criminal mastermind? Have you forgotten all the atrocities he's committed? How could you ever think that someone like that is deserving of your love?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow's eyes snap open and his frown deepens. "It's me who's undeserving of love, can't you see that?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic leans back as if stung. Surely Shadow can't be serious? But he looks into crimson eyes and sees nothing but sincerity and it makes Sonic's heart break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Shadow. You're deserving of love."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow shakes his head, and chuckles cynically. "Trust me, hedgehog. You'll see that I'm not."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then why agree to be with me at all?" Sonic asks desperately. He's getting the feeling that Shadow is giving this an end before it can even begin and he hates it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Better to have loved and lost." Shadow's smile is a sad, broken thing. "Anything you give me is to be cherished. I figure you'll grow tired of me, but that's fine. The time we will have together is something I don't deserve."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic frowns. "That's not fair." Sonic gets up and sits next to Shadow, body turned towards him. He grabs the hybrid's hands and squeezes them gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That isn't fair to you, it isn't fair to me." Shadow meets Sonic's gaze, eyes conflicted. Sonic continues, voice soft. "I want you to know that we're headed into this as equals. You deserve the world and by Chaos I'm going to do what I can to give you that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow looks hopeful for a second and that's all Sonic needs. "You're my light, Shadow. Let me show you that. Let me love you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow nods, and Sonic sighs in relief. He leans in, eyes questioning. Shadow leans in with his answer, and their lips meet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This kiss is nothing like the ones they shared in the bathroom. It's desperate, yes, but in such a different way. Sonic moves his lips against Shadow's slowly, as if not to break him. Sonic lets go of Shadow's hands and instead wraps his arms around him, pulling the striped hedgehog close. He tries to convey all that's in his heart, all the feelings he had locked away, all the love he has to give. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow brings his hands up to Sonic's collar and pulls him closer, lips moving faster with a whimper. Sonic decides he rather likes that. Shadow parts his lips and Sonic wastes no time in delving inside. He moans into it, exploring Shadow's mouth with reverence. Shadow tastes sweet, somehow, and Sonic can't get enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After what feels like forever, Sonic breaks their kiss gently. His eyes flutter open and he takes in Shadow's face. It's filled with admiration, joy, and just a touch of shyness. It's irresistible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow licks his lips and breathes out a heavy breath. "You speak of love. Why don't you show me what it means to be yours, then?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic raises an eyeridge but smiles. He can definitely do that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alrighty, for those underaged and those who chose not to read smut, this is the end of the line. I hoped you enjoyed it! This was a lot of fun to write and share with you all. Let me know what you thought! </p>
<p>If you ever want to interact outside of ao3, you can find me on Tumblr as supafrootee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, the following chapter contains sexual content. 18+ ONLY!!! The characters are aged up. Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sonic gets up and leads Shadow to the bedroom. The air is tense as he does so. He thrums in anticipation, excitement getting the best of him as he goes from walking to practically dragging Shadow. He just can't help it. He has been waiting for this moment for ages now, and it's finally happening. Soon they reach the room, and Shadow closes the door behind them slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Shadow is on Sonic in an instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow grabs Sonic by the collar and pulls him in. Their lips crash together roughly, and Sonic hums in appreciation. He grabs Shadow's hips, loving the feel of Shadow's muscular body against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow pulls away with a smirk, pushing Sonic down on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me get more comfortable." Shadow is then cast in a faint golden glow. As the light fades away, Sonic sees that Shadow's stripes and markings have returned. His eyes are no longer purple either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa." Sonic's jaw drops. " You have got to show me that trick sometime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow nods with a smile. "Sure thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow then removes his tie, then jacket slowly. He unbuttons his shirt as if they have all the time in the world. And maybe they do, but Sonic feels as if he may burst if they don't become a tangled mess soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough Shadow's shirt meets the floor. He undoes his belt just as slowly, licking his lips. "So, how do you want me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic groans, hands coming back to Shadow's hips and trying to rush the hybrid out of his slacks. "Any way that you want, I just need you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow chuckles, removing his shoes, socks, and then pants. He bites his lip, shedding his gloves. He stands before Sonic naked and confident. It's enough to steal Sonic's breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic can't breathe when Shadow pushes his shoulders, laying him down. Shadow climbs on top of Sonic, straddling his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need you, too." Shadow's voice is deep and wrecked, sending a shiver down Sonic's spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow makes slow work of unbuttoning Sonic's shirt, hands coming to roam and fondle his peach chest. Sonic groans when Shadow leans down and licks at his nipple, teasing the other with clawed fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least let me get my clothes off," Sonic says, trying to gain some control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or you could leave them on. You look rather sexy like this," Shadow mummers against Sonic's chest. Sonic chokes. "I don't think I told you that earlier. But I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic shuffles off his shoes and socks the best he can, and tears off his gloves. Seconds later his hands are in Shadow's silky quills, holding him close. Shadow gets back to work, licking and sucking at Sonic's chest before moving upwards to the hero's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow lets his teeth graze and Sonic feels as if he'll lose it. "Please," he begs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow doesn't make him wait. He bites down, roughly. He marks Sonic up, sucking and licking after each bite. Shadow growls against Sonic's neck, and the hero finds he rather likes that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling bold Sonic flips them. Shadow looks shocked for a moment before he purrs, back arching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you're sexy," Sonic groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic spreads Shadow's legs, so he may kneel between them. He sheds his coat and shirt, despite Shadow's frown. "It'd be too hot with them on," he says in an attempt to appease Shadow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. But know that in the future I'd love for you to fuck me all dressed up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic raises an eyeridge. "You have a clothes kink?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," Shadow responds. "Only for you, though." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll keep that in mind," Sonic promises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it's Sonic's turn to claim Shadow. He leans down and kisses Shadow passionately, sucking at his lover's tongue. Before long he mirrors the hybrid's actions and travels to Shadow's neck, biting and sucking as he pleases. Sonic feels a sting of disappointment knowing that no one will see the marks under Shadow's dark fur. That no one will see the marks his blunt fangs leave, as Shadow will heal too quickly. No one will see proof that Shadow is his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow groans and squirms underneath Sonic, hands coming to Sonic's lower back. Filed claws indent the flesh, and Sonic feels a thrill knowing that they'll be leaving marks when he drives Shadow wild. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic kisses the hybrid again, head swimming when Shadow moans into it. He's surprisingly vocal. Sonic can't wait to see just how much. "You're loud," he states against plush lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only for you," Shadow responds. His voice is light, breathy. It drives Sonic crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic gets off the bed, as much as he doesn't want to. Shadow props himself up on his elbows. "What -"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic zooms away and comes back, lube in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-are you doing?" Shadow blinks in surprise. "Oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow sits up, bending his knees and spreading his legs wider. His cock is on full display, making Sonic's heart skip and mouth water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good thinking." It isn't much, but the praise nearly makes Sonic whimper. He steps forward, meaning to crawl onto the bed again, but Shadow tsks at him. "No. You get that chair and sit down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic looks to where Shadow points, seeing his reading chair. He looks at Shadow, eyes questioning. Shadow says nothing but nods his head. Shrugging, Sonic does as his lover asked. He grabs the chair and moves so it's near the foot of the bed. He takes a seat, licking his lips when he realizes that he's got quite the view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow's cock hangs heavy between his legs, long and thick. By chaos, is he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It curls upwards, ridges along the underside. It's a few shades darker than the tan of his muzzle, with red stripes along the side. Shadow notices his staring, and purrs while he gives Sonic time to admire him. After a few moments he brings Sonic's attention elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now I'm going to get myself ready," Shadow says with a smirk, "and you're going to sit there and watch. No touching." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic whines, "But-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But nothing." Shadow brings a hand between his legs, grabbing his dick and pumping it slowly. "Just enjoy the show, handsome."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic groans. He desperately wants to be on Shadow, to be the one working him open. He wants a taste of Shadow's cock, his ass even, while he does so. He wants to be the one making Shadow whimper and moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even so, he finds that he actually likes Shadow being bossy. He normally isn't one to follow orders, but if they're from those pretty lips he'll make an exception. So Sonic sits back, legs spreading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lube," Shadow commands. Sonic tosses it to him and Shadow catches it effortlessly. He pours a generous amount on two fingers, before bringing them to his pucker. Shadow teases himself, tracing it, before plunging a finger in. He moans and throws his head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow moves his finger in and out of his hole slowly, loosening himself up enough for his second finger to join. He brings his head down to lock eyes with Sonic when he does so. His eyes are dark, sensual. He moves so </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tiny cries and moans falling from his lips. Eyes go half lidded, but they never leave Sonic's. He smiles, confident and smug and delightful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow is a fucking tease and Sonic loves it and hates it at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes fluttering shut, Shadow plunges his digits in deep and Sonic just knows that his fingers are curling, trying to find that spot that will make him see stars. Shadow finds it, Sonic can tell because his legs shake and he lets out a whimper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chaos</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sonic wants him. His dick twitches when he hears Shadow moan again, whispering his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know," Shadow's voice is husky, "I said you couldn't touch me, but I never said anything about yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic gasps, his dick twitching again. "Is that ok?" He's not sure why, but he feels the need to ask permission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow must like that, because he smiles wide enough that his fangs peek through. "Yes. I want to watch you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic doesn’t need to be told twice. He grabs his cock and immediately pumps it, quickly and roughly. Shadow chuckles and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slow down, hedgehog. With me." Sonic nods, slowing his pace in time with Shadow's fingers. Sonic thought Shadow was working himself slow before, but it's unbearable now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow scissors his fingers, eyes never leaving Sonic's cock. "How often have you done this and thought of me?" he asks gruffly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nearly everyday," Sonic answers. "Though normally I fuck my fingers imaging it's you splitting me open."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow's eyes widen, coming to Sonic's face. "Noted. Next time I'll give you what you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic's pace quickens at the thought. He imagines Shadow pinning him down, holding his hips still while the hybrid fucks into him. That thick cock inside him, making him scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" Shadow adds a third finger. He moves them in and out even slower than before, eyes half lidded as he watches Sonic. Sonic doesn't know how much more of this he can take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How often do you think of me when you fuck yourself?" Sonic manages to choke out. He forces himself to slow down. He's getting close, and he doesn't want to come too quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same as you," Shadow purrs. "Nearly every goddamn day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you imagine?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again, same as you," Shadow says on a moan. Sonic nearly speeds up again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chaos</span>
  </em>
  <span> the noises Shadow makes are unreal. "I imagine fucking you senseless. Or my dick down your throat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic groans. "I can give you that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. I look forward to it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow then removes his fingers with a sigh. He beckons to Sonic, raising his hand to chest level and curling his fingers in a come-hither motion. Almost as in a trance, Sonic gets up and walks to the foot of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, how do you want me?" Shadow asks sensually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic gulps. His mind is racing, imagining all the possibilities. Does he want to take Shadow from behind like he's dreamed? Or does he ask the hybrid to ride him? Or what if they do it on their sides? Or-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't overthink it," Shadow says softly. "What's the first thing that comes to your mind?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic nearly laughs. Who would have thought that between him and Shadow </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one overthinking things? He looks Shadow up and down. "From behind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic makes a personal promise to flip Shadow over later. He wants to see Shadow's face when he comes. He needs it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow rolls over and gets on all fours. Once in position he wiggles his ass, looking over his shoulder at Sonic. He winks, and that's the final straw for Sonic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic scrambles onto the bed instantly, getting on his knees. He takes a deep breath, grounding himself. He needs to slow down, to make sure that Shadow is comfortable. He can save the speed for later. He realizes that he forgot the condoms and he rolls his eyes. Before he can get up and retrieve one, Shadow stops him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sonic?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, babe?" Shadow's tail wags and Sonic makes a mental note to use pet names often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you feel more comfortable with a condom?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic's heart skips a beat. Is Shadow implying what he thinks he is? "I always use condoms when I have sex. Unless… you don't want to use them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want it raw,” Shadow says. It makes Sonic dizzy. "I'm clean," he continues. "I always use condoms too and I got tested a few weeks ago - even though, me being what I am, I can't catch anything anyway. I just want to feel all of you. But I respect your decision if you want to use one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic laughs. "How can I refuse an offer like that, baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow snorts. The two laugh together, sighing afterwards. "Oh, and one more thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you take it slow? Just at first. This… this is my first time having sex this way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic raises an eyeridge in surprise. "Really? You seem so… experienced."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow chuckles. "I'm glad it comes across that way. But I normally only do this to myself, never with someone else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic hums. Truth be told he's ecstatic to be the first. But then he thinks of Shadow's original plans for the night and he growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ok?" Shadow asks, worry lacing his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm good," Sonic replies. He sighs, and then Shadow does too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic considers lying for a second, but decides against it. "Yes," he says quietly. He squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for Shadow's response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the only one thinking of him, ok? All that's on my mind is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You said you were going to show me what it's like to be loved by you, remember? So, do that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic nods his head, and takes a deep breath. He knows Shadow chose him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He's not going to mess this up before it begins over petty jealousy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready?" he asks Shadow softly. The hybrid nods his head and moves his ass back, rubbing it on Sonic's dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Shadow nearly moans out, "give it to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic wastes no time. He scrambles for the lube, pouring a generous amount in his hand before slicking up his member. He lines himself up, teasing Shadow's pucker with the head of his cock. Shadow whines and pushes his hips back. Sonic only teases him for a short time before growing restless himself. He pushes in slowly, listening closely to Shadow and trying to let him adjust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow groans deep, bucking forward and then back. He takes more of Sonic's cock and it makes the hero gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eager, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow simply nods, hands gripping the bedding. Sonic goes as slow as he can stand, groaning. Shadow cries out when Sonic is fully sheathed inside him, loud and desperate. They stay still for a moment, allowing him to adjust. It's a struggle for Sonic. Shadow is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so unbelievably tight. When he feels he can't take it any longer Shadow moves, slowly fucking himself on Sonic's length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while Sonic lets him control the pace. Shadow taking charge like this even in a submissive position is sexy as hell. After some time though Sonic gets restless. He wants to show Shadow what he can do, to have this beautiful creature lost in pleasure. He moves his hips in shallow thrusts, Shadow's cries rising in pitch when he does so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you want it?" Sonic is surprised by how husky his own voice sounds. When Shadow tightens around him he realizes that his lover likes it. Interesting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hard. And fast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic raises an eyeridge. "You sure?" Sonic can deliver, definitely. But he worries. "You'll be sore after this. I don't think I have to tell you what I'm capable of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow barks out a laugh, the action causing him to squeeze at Sonic's length sporadically. It takes everything Sonic has to not buck forward roughly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I can handle it. Go ahead and prove yourself, handsome."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic answers his challenge by snapping forward hard, fast. Shadow practically howls before pushing back and meeting Sonic's hips. Sonic thrusts forward again and again, setting a pace that has Shadow a moaning mess. Sonic loves it, he loves that he can dive the hybrid crazy. When he teases the underside of Shadow's tail, the hybrid groans out Sonic's name, begging for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please," he mewls, "make me yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic growls. He can do that. He can make up for lost time. He can make sure that Shadow knows he is loved, cared for, desired. He can make sure that Shadow never thinks of Brisk again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic pistons his hips even faster at his thoughts, the sound of his hips slapping against Shadow's ass only egging him on. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he growls. "You're mine, you got that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow nods rapidly, nearly sobbing out, "Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic's grip on Shadow's hips tighten to a degree that must be painful, but Shadow doesn't seem to mind. If anything it seems to rile him up more, as he meets Sonic's thrusts with more force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Shadow goes down on his forearms, the new angle making him scream. Sonic grins. He must be hitting Shadow's prostate. He continues his brutal pace, not giving Shadow a moment to think of anything but mind numbing pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic thrusts harder, deeper. He tries to get as close as possible to Shadow, folding himself over his lover and rutting against him. Sonic groans Shadow's name, biting his lover's shoulder after. Shadow hisses, but then commands, "More."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir," Sonic purrs. Shadow gasps as Sonic peppers him with kisses and bites, one hand leaving his hips to instead grab his dick. Sonic pumps it in time with his thrusts, marveling at the way the ridges feel against his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm close," Shadow chokes out. Sonic pulls out and flips Shadow over onto his back. Once again, Shadow's eyes widen in surprise before he smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me guess, you want to watch me come?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic nods, already bending Shadow's body and lining himself up. Shadow's knees come up to his chest, legs spread just enough for Sonic to fit between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. I was hoping for the same thing," Shadow says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic's grin mirrors Shadow's when he pushes into that used hole once more. He doesn't take it slow this time. No, he bucks into Shadow quickly, forcefully. He fucks into Shadow's ass just as quickly as before. This has gone on long enough. They're both close. He leans forward, no longer sitting on his knees but hovering over his love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow's cries are high pitched and loud, right in Sonic's ear as he plunders him. Shadow's claws scratch at Sonic's back just like he wished they would, leaving red marks in their wake. Sonic takes the chance to nibble Shadow's ear, making sure to whisper sweet nothings into it. His ears must be sensitive, because Shadow's back arches off the bed and he babbles profanities mixed with Sonic's name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic lifts up his body slightly, enough for Shadow to slip a hand down between them and pump his cock. Sonic watches Shadow's face as he does so, watches as his lover struggles to maintain eye contact. Shadow looks dazed, lost in pleasure. Shadow's thinking of no one but him, Sonic sees. No one else. Sonic growls once more, feeling the familiar tension in his stomach. "I'm close. I'm gonna cum, babe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fill me up!" Shadow cries. "Make me yours!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic cannot deny him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic thrusts frantically, sloppy until he finally thrusts in deep as he can. He spills his seed inside Shadow's willing body, groaning as he does so. Shadow's back arches and he screams out, "Yes!" Sonic forces his eyes open, not sure when they shut. He's met by Shadow's face showing wonder, ecstasy, and lust. A delightful mix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so fucking sexy," Shadow mutters. Sonic can feel his tail wag, and he smiles wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic pushes himself up to sit on his knees again, replacing Shadow's hand on his cock with his own. Sonic thrusts in as deep as he can, slowly this time. He's still hard - for now - and he'll take advantage of that. Shadow squirms beneath him, panting as Sonic picks up the pace. With a flick of his wrist he has Shadow gripping the sheets, so hard that he nearly tears them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so close," Shadow whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead, babe." Sonic licks his lips, pumping faster. "Make a mess for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow throws his head back and screams Sonic’s name, body spasming as he reaches his peak. Sonic watches in awe as Shadow's eyes flutter shut, his face contorting in pleasure. The view and the sensation of Shadow quivering around him is like no other. It makes his dick twitch, making blood rush to it once more. Shadow's stomach and chest become coated in pure white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both hedgehogs pant, catching their breaths after such a high. Sonic pulls out slowly, and Shadow whimpers at the action. Sonic finds it cute. He plops next to Shadow on the bed with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was literally the best sex I've ever had." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow chuckles. "Same here." He turns and faces Sonic, a light smile on his lips. They look at each other for a long moment before they both lean in, kissing each other tenderly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic wraps his arms around Shadow and pulls him close, peppering his face with kisses. Shadow giggles, a sound that warms Sonic’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sonic?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It feels so good to be yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic purrs, deep in his chest. "Good. Strap in, because I'm not even close to being done showing you what it means to be loved by me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Shadow's eyes are playful. "Is that a promise?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic rolls them so that Shadow is under him once more. He leans in, lips ghosting Shadow's ear. He revels in the shiver that goes through Shadow's body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all enjoyed that! Like I said before, this has been lots of fun. As usual, please let me know what you think. And if you want to interact elsewhere, find me on Tumblr as supafrootee!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a bit late to the party, but Happy New Year! May your year be better than the last. I wish you all great health and good vibes.<br/>If you couldn't tell, Brisk is heavily inspired by Wilson Fisk, aka Kingpin. I'm bad with names and unoriginal LMAO. And if you don't think Brisk is hot, sorry to you but I'm different.<br/>Next chapter is Shadow's point of view. It'll be much longer, and give you more backstory. And obviously what happens next! It'll be a bit repetitive, so if that's not your thing I suggest you skip to the end. I'll leave a note on the beginning of the next chapter too.<br/>As always, my dears, please let me know what you think! Comments fuel me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>